


Moonlit Meeting

by AquaDragon24



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Deathshipping Week 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 01:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19218895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaDragon24/pseuds/AquaDragon24





	Moonlit Meeting

Dragon teeth. Unicorn horn. Phoenix feathers.

He had them all and he wanted more.

Mariku sat back in the luxurious armchair in his study, admiring the various creatures' bodies and heads mounted on the wall. Each and every beast had a look of horror on its face, and rightfully so. Mariku didn't give warnings when he was about to attack.

He glanced over his collection again, noticing again the significant part missing. The headpiece of his assortment of mythical beasts.

The mermaid.

Mariku flipped through a weathered old book to a page filled with illustrations of the creatures. Their scales gleamed brighter than any dragons' scales in the light, and besides that, they were quite human-like from the waist up, save for their webbed ears.

Mariku definitely needed to get himself one soon.

The scheming hunter closed the book, violet eyes reflecting a sinister light. He would have a mermaid or merman mounted on his wall by nightfall.

[]

Mariku's hunt-lust was great, but he did not let it cloud his mind. Merpeople were clever creatures, usually swimming out of reach of human boats. It would take much cunning to coax them closer. His open violence would only result in his endeavor being a failure.

Instead of bringing an obvious net or spear, Mariku only showed himself. Clad in a pair of black swim trunks, he stretched himself out on the back deck of his boat and stared into the dark blue depths of the ocean, the pale moonlight shining on his dark skin.

The night was warm, and the breeze was gentle. Mariku felt his eyes closing against his wishes.

He blinked with unfocused vision as a flash of white scales seemed to flit across his vision. What was that? His mind was too hazy to comprehend as he drifted into sleep.

A merman was swimming curiously around the boat. His brown eyes landed on the sleeping blond man. Mariku. That was the name the merman had heard other humans call the man earlier. While others of his kind would avoid humans, the male could not help but sigh dreamily. Here he was again, still fantasizing about romance with mortals as a grown merman. Of course, it would probably never happen, albeit he had let Mariku glimpse him diving among the ocean waves from afar in the past. That couldn't possibly interest the blond enough to go after him.

 _"Think realistically, Ryou! Humans only wish to hunt our kind into extinction!"_ he could hear his family yelling in his mind. If anything, however, Ryou felt a bit rebellious today.

A small smile and blush crept onto his face. He would kiss Mariku and then leave. That wasn't too much to do. It was nighttime. Mariku probably wouldn't even wake up with how gentle Ryou's touches were.

Ryou gave the water a slap with his glittering white tail for motivation as he edged closer to Mariku, shifting his long white bangs behind his ears as he leaned in and closed his eyes for the final moment, webbed white ears pressed against his head in anticipation.

Mariku was sleeping when he tasted sea spray on his lips. Slowly, he opened his eyes to witness the young merman that had so naïvely approached him, lips placed on his own.

The kiss was chaste as was Ryou's nature. He opened his lovely brown eyes to Mariku's intent violet ones before falling back into the water, eyes wide with shock to see that the human in front of him had regained consciousness. He had been discovered. He hid his face behind a flowing curtain of white hair as he struggled to find words of apology in a human language, his tail waving nervously.

"I'm s-sorry, Mister Mariku. I just couldn't help myself after seeing you," he muttered, hiding his deepening blush behind his hair again as he let his face sink deeper into the water. It was true, after all. Ryou had a weakness for handsome sleeping sailors, and Mariku had fit the full description.

Mariku was fully awake now, looking into the water at the merman that had clearly fallen for him. Yes, he could take the other male right now. Spear his tail and make him bleed. Net him and behead him when he got home.

However, Mariku's violent nature had dissipated upon glimpsing those scales that gleamed like white opals under the light of the moon. Those innocent chocolate-colored eyes seemed to call to him, beckoning him to join their flustered host in the water.

For once in his life, Mariku cast off all of his own selfishness and acquiesced.

He slid smoothly into the water and gently took the merman's hand, noting how the glow of youth still emanated from the creature. Just this morning, he would have killed the merman without a second thought. But now was different. Mariku understood he could not preserve this beauty by mindless killing.

He had to claim the other's body and soul for himself a different way.

He purred into the merman's webbed ear, voice husky. "What's your name, my prince?" He now held the merman by shoulders and tail in the water. There was no escape physically or mentally. The two males stared into each other's eyes, entranced despite their differences.

Ryou's shoulders tensed shortly underneath Mariku's fingers before the reply came. "It's R-Ryou."

"Well, Ryou, if you can't help yourself, then let me help you." Without another moment's hesitation, Mariku kissed Ryou again, passion evident as he pushed their bodies underwater with the force. He repeated the gesture until Ryou was breathless as himself, tail wrapped around his leg in the water for support. "I'm never letting you escape from me again."


End file.
